


Hello, I'll Be Your Genie This Evening!

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Fluff and Crack, Genie Dean, Human Castiel, Surgeon Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: Imagine waking up from your boring mundane world and having a genie laying in your bed. Now, imagine that genie granting you three wishes. What would you wish for? That's what Castiel is currently dealing with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies  
> I feel like i'm neglecting you all like a bad parent. Sorry!  
> I had this idea in my head and I just had to get it on paper, or computer, whatever. I know, i know, your thinking where is another chapter of Greatest Symphony since you can write this; We're waiting on that to be updated, thank you very much. I hear you all. I been working on my big bangs, but I've come to bring you good news. One bang down and one more to go woohoo! The sooner I can get finished with the bangs is when i'll have the time to get back on Greatest Symphony. I don't want to be working on any other projects while i'm working on that. It's going to need all my time, trust me. Oh yeah, some more great news, I have found a beta which is awesome. So, no more having to deal with my bad grammar mistakes. You'll have to endure it on this fic because my beta is working with me on my bangs. Anyways, I've missed you all so here's a one shot. You know how I feel about one shots though so it'll be more like three or four chapters. They'll be spanned out and posted in these next few days. Happy reading!

It was an old and battered place. The sign didn’t really help to draw customers in either. Bobby’s Place might as well be empty from the looks on the outside. Castiel didn’t know why he wanted to come in here. Something just told him to come. There was dust clinging onto almost everything in the store. He walks around the shelves touching random objects and occasionally getting the stink eye from the store owner. He sees random paintings leaning against the shelves. He blows the dust off one and touches the canvas gently. It’s a picture of a woman. It looks like it’s from the baroque era. The woman’s dress is practically swallowing her and it has ugly bows strewn throughout it, talk about overkill. He politely moves along and abandons the painting. He skims the shelves again. He doesn’t even know what he’s looking for. This is not how he hoped to spend his Friday night. His job was stressful today and the last thing he wanted to be doing was walking around an antique shop. His job had its kinks like the pay grade, but accounting was always a passion of his because he believed strongly in numbers. Anything could be solved with numbers. Maybe his obsession with numbers was the reason he tried to counteract it with art. Art sometimes couldn’t be explained. It was a nice balance in his predictable life. He made quick work of each shelf until his eyes stumbled on an urn. The urn was unusually placed, sitting beside fancy glass vases. It was kind of beat up and dingy. It was gold in color but the years have turned it bronze. Some of the jewels were missing and Castiel didn’t know if they were real or fake. He guessed that they were probably fake because of the condition the urn was in. The top of the urn had a symbol on it that he didn’t recognize. The urn had character and Castiel knew that with a little work it could be a good conversational piece. Castiel picks up the urn and dusts it off. He carries it to the front where the store owner tries to ring it up. The store owner looks through his books to find a price for the item. “Huh, that’s strange.”

Castiel peeks at the book to figure out what the problem is. The store owner covers the book with his hand. “What’s the problem, and I’m just reading your nametag but is it Bobby?”

Bobby nods and closes the book. “It’s not in here. It’s not even catalogued in my store. I don’t know what it was doing out there on the floor.”

Castiel scrunches his eyebrows and nibbles at his lips. “Does that mean it’s free?”

Bobby chuckles a little. “You’d like that wouldn’t ya, ya idgit. No, it’s not free. If it’s out there on the floor, I sell it. What’s your offer?”

Castiel looks the urn over before spitting out a price. “I’ll give you thirty for it.”

Bobby purses his lips and taps his fingers on the counter. “Make it forty and you got yourself a sell.”

Castiel pulls his wallet from his pocket and digs out forty bucks. He places it on the counter. “Here, I don’t need a receipt. Thanks!”

Castiel picks up the urn and begins to walk out the store. Bobby just grins as he puts the money in the register. “Come back and see me anytime.”

 

Castiel makes it back home and flies to his mailbox to check it. He grabs the multiple envelopes and walks to his front door. He unlocks it and sets the mail on the foyer table. He takes off his shoes and then passes the kitchen to set the urn on his dining table. He paces back over to the foyer table to separate the mail. He throws away any junk and keeps the important letters. He opens an envelope from his sister Hannah as he trudges back to the living room and plops down on his sofa. He begins to read the letter over in his head. She’s been in Cuba for the past couple months and always writes about her adventures. She always wanted to be an activist and save the world. Castiel just thinks it was her excuse to avoid being an adult. Castiel laughs as he reads the last of the letter. Apparently, she has a boyfriend now. That little bit should be comical, especially since she’s inviting him to Thanksgiving. His mother was going to flip the fuck out. Being raised in a religious family was very restricting and her having sex before marriage or even living with her boyfriend before marriage is severely frowned upon. That’s why Castiel hasn’t had the balls to tell his parents that he’s gay. Nope, he’s just been living a double life so far. It’s infuriating but necessary. He folds the letter up and walks to the kitchen. He places the letter on the table and stills. What the fuck? Did the urn have two rubies before or just one? Castiel could swear that the urn had only one ruby and one diamond. It has two rubies now. That’s strange. Castiel contemplates for a second before he shrugs his shoulders. He walks over to the fridge and opens it, rummaging inside it for something to eat. He finds left over pasta that his next door neighbor Donna made yesterday. Donna’s a sweetheart and she has the biggest crush on him. Castiel knows he’s kind of stringing her along, but her cooking is fucking fantastic. He plucks a fork out of the drawer and saunters back over to the living room. He plops down on the couch again and grabs the remote. He balances his food and the remote as he turns on the TV. He changes it to some show about the ferocious appetite of the African lion. He puts the remote down and chomps down on the first bite of pasta. He moans as the sauce touches his tongue. He continues to gradually string together pieces and put it to his mouth. He finishes his meal and walks the bowl to the dishwasher. He starts a load of dishes and then walks back to the living room to power off the TV. He rubs his tired eyes and looks at the clock on the wall above the kitchen table. It’s way past his bedtime. Even though it’s the start of his weekend his work days take a toll and force him into exhaustion. He makes his way to his bedroom thinking over if he wants to shower now or in the morning. He falls down on the bed and his head rests on his pillow. Sleep takes him over soon after that and the shower is forced in the back of his mind.

Castiel hears birds chirping and the sound of a lawn mower mowing grass. He tries to blink away the sleep from his eyes. He smacks his lips and turns over on his side. He closes his eyes again and moves his hand over the other side of his queen sized bed. Instead of his hand being met by cold sheets his hand instantly heats up. He moves his hand again realizing that he’s not touching sheets. He opens his eyes wide and looks at the other side of the bed. “Hello sunshine, I didn’t know when you were going to wake up.”

Castiel jumps up and falls over the side of the bed. “Who the fuck are you, and what are you doing in my bed?”

The stranger sits up languidly and stretches their limbs. “What’s with all the questions, we haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

Castiel screams and runs to the living room and grabs his phone. He pushes in 911 before the phone is snatched out of his hand. He tries to reach for it back but the stranger has it to their ear. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to dial, dearie. I’m trying to call my grandkids in Topeka. Alright, buh-bye.” The stranger hangs up the phone and gives Castiel the death stare.

“How did you do that? With the…with the…with the grandma voice. You’re a man!” Castiel stammers trying to get his thoughts in order.

“FYI, I’m not a man. If you wouldn’t have run from me I could have told you that. Now, are we having breakfast or what?” The stranger walks to the kitchen and flips a chair around to sit in it. He claps his hands and rubs them together. Castiel gasps in shock when he sees waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, and biscuits all neatly placed on the table. The stranger smiles at Castiel. “Hopefully you’re hungry. Why don’t you sit down and help me finish this delicious meal I just cooked up.”

Castiel stares at the man and the table deciding whether to faint or try to get his phone back again. “I know what you’re thinking. Your phones outside on the front lawn, but you’ll never make it to the door. So, why don’t you….” The stranger claps his hands again and the chair opposite him slides out. Castiel screams again and he can’t help it if this time it sounds a bit girlish. The stranger laughs as he nods his head and closes his eyes. Castiel feels himself being pulled and as he looks around he realizes he’s now in the chair. “How you did…how did…oh my god.”

The stranger laughs again. “Eat; I didn’t cook all this food for nothing.”

Castiel stammers as he picks up his fork. “You didn’t even cook this, you just poofed this shit into existence.”

The stranger rolls their eyes and chuckles a little. “On the contrary, I did cook it, but your mind only saw it as a poof. Let’s not get into semantics though. I’m Dean, and I’ll be your genie for the duration of your three wishes. Oh, and remind me to get the contract after breakfast so you can sign it. It’s kinda important.”

Castiel stares at Dean and doesn’t move a muscle. He’s hungry, but he doesn’t think he can eat. His stomach is in knots right now. Dean continues to smack on waffles only stopping to poof syrup in his hands to smother the waffles with. “Why me though? Why are you in my house?”

“It’s simple dummy. You bought the urn, you bought the baggage. You get the wishes.” Dean smacks loudly and wipes his hands on his gold harem pants. “It’s all in the contract, but we’ll get to that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

“Okay, I’m still freaked out by all of this. I understand what’s happening, but it’s still freaky so you’re going to have to give me a minute to process. I process by asking questions and I expect answers.” Castiel paces his living room flailing his arms about as he speaks. Dean is entranced by his fidgeting and just stares at him from the sofa. Castiel hasn’t even stopped to examine Dean closely. He should be fascinated by a freaking genie sitting Indian style on his couch, but he’s too focused on the monkey wrench that is this situation. How is he supposed to go to work knowing that a genie is in his house? How is supposed to sleep or go grocery shopping. How is he supposed to do anything really?

Dean snorts after a few minutes and Castiel guesses he was speaking all his thoughts aloud. “This isn’t funny. You should be trying to help me instead of laughing at me.”

Dean throws his head back and it thunks softly on the back of the couch. “Ask as many questions as you want. After all I am your genie for the time being.”

Castiel washes the sweat off his forehead then studies his hand. When did he start sweating? “You say I have three wishes? What are the guidelines of these three wishes?”

Dean stares at Castiel dumbfound. “You have _three wishes_ , but you’re asking about the _rules_? Any normal person would have already been down to their third wish already. You’re a weird human, you know that.”

Castiel blinks and sits down on the sofa beside Dean. “I would rather be safe than sorry. Any movie I have ever seen that resembles this always has consequences for the wisher. Either the wishes get screwy or they wish for something they can’t have or whatever. I’m just trying to dot my I’s and cross my T’s.”

Dean nods his head in understanding before he slaps Castiel on the shoulder. “Look, here are the rules. You can wish for whatever you want. Your wishes won’t be _screwy_ , or whatever that means. The only thing I can’t grant you is love, a departed person back from the dead, or granting you or someone else eternal life. Those are my three no, no’s. Don’t wish for those and you’ll be fine.”

Castiel closes his eyes to think of his next question. “What happens when I make my three wishes?”

Dean sighs and rubs his hands on his pants. “I go back…to my urn. The urn disappears and it shows up somewhere else. Just like how you found me the next person will do the same.”

Castiel scrunches his eyebrows together and glances into Dean’s green eyes. He notices now how beautiful Dean is…for a genie. He has dirty blonde hair that’s to the middle of his back that’s in a bun on the top of his head. His face is blemish free except for a small unique pattern of freckles that brush across his nose. His lips are curved at the top creating a perfect bow in the middle and their plush with a swipe of spit from Dean recently licking them. He has broad shoulders that frame his body perfectly. He’s very symmetrically proportionate. It must be the genie genes. “That must suck. How long have you done this…granting wishes thing?”

Dean licks his lips again as Castiel tries not to focus on them. “I wasn’t always a genie. I actually got trapped into doing it. I got three wishes once upon a time ago. My third wish was a very bad play on words. I ended up telling the genie that it must be cool to have his job. I blabbered on about him not having any responsibilities and living in a golden palace a.k.a the urn. Then I opened my big mouth to say “I wish I had your job”. Now, here I am. What’s today?”

Castiel closes his mouth that’s rudely hanging open before he fixes it to speak. “It’s October 12, 2017.”

Dean’s eyes gawk open and rubs his chin. “Then it’s been almost 135 years that I’ve been doing this.”

Now it’s Castiel’s turn to gawk as he slaps his thigh. “You shouldn’t even be alive right now. How come you only look 25?”

Dean scratches his chin again. “The only thing I can think of is my age was preserved. I was 25 when I made my third wish…so.”

Castiel jumps up from the couch and throws his hands in the air. “I think I want to make my first wish. I know what I want but I’m scared to make it.”

Dean holds his index, middle finger, and thumb up to mimic a gun. “Shoot, I’m ready.”

“Being an accountant is so boring. I’ve always wanted to be a doctor to be honest. Can you make me a surgeon that gets paid pretty well?” Castiel closes his eyes and then opens one of them and looks throughout the room. “Nothing’s happening.”

“I don’t know, it sounded like you were asking me a question. Was that a wish or..?” Dean squints his eyes at Castiel.

“Of course it was a wish, Dean. I would like to be a well-paid surgeon.” Castiel closes his eyes again. When he opens his one eye to look around the room this time he’s holding a nametag in his hand. It reads Castiel Novak and surgeon underneath it in small red letters. He looks back up and Dean is gone. “Dean, where are you?”

Castiel’s eyes scan around the room until they stop at the dining room table. The urn is back on it and this time it’s spectacular. All the diamonds and rubies are back in their original places. The urn is gold now and not bronze and dingy. The symbol on the top is polished and clearly readable now. Castiel still doesn’t know what it is, but it’s cool looking anyway. He walks over to the urn and lifts the top. He gasps when he looks inside and sees a little Dean lounging on a bunch of pillows. “What the hell, I didn’t know you actually lived in there. I just thought the urn called you when someone rubbed it. You’re tiny Dean. It’s kind of cute.”

Dean snorts and with his tiny voice he winks and says “Yeah, if you try to pick me up I’ll bite you. Now, I need to rest. After I grant a wish it takes a lot out of me. I’m going to probably need about a week.”

Castiel scrunches his eyebrows. “Okay, thanks then and I’ll give you a week. I’m just going to move your urn to the bedroom in case I have guests or something. I don’t want anyone to knock you over.”

Dean smiles before he rests back on the pillows again. Castiel closes the lid then picks up the urn and walks it to the bedroom. “I guess we’ll see if you’re a real genie come Monday.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

Monday arrives sooner than Castiel hopes it would. He’ s excited at the prospect of the genie being real, and the dread of it all being a lie and having to return to his life like normal. He does his usual morning routine and dresses in his suit and tie. Castiel grabs a bagel from the kitchen only taking a short amount of time to look at the urn before he marches out the door. He gets in his car and backs out of the driveway. He has two ways to approach this: Go to his office and see if it’s still his office or go to the hospital and see if they try to put him in scrubs. He goes with option 1. He pulls into the company parking lot and gets out of his car. He walks to the glass doors and pulls them open. He walks through the lobby and straight to the receptionist desk. He waits a while till the receptionist gets off the phone. If he still has an office here she’ll recognize him. If not she won’t even know his name. The receptionist gets off the phone and smiles at Castiel. “Who are you here to see, sir?”

Castiel takes his chances and asks for himself. “I’m here to see Mr. Novak.”

The receptionist wrinkles her forehead in confusion then fidgets with her mouse. She types on the computer before she looks up and shakes her head. “We have no one here by the last name Novak, sir. Can I appoint you to someone else?”

Castiel just shakes his head no and then walks back through the lobby to the glass doors. He reaches his car and rests his head on the steering wheel. Next option is the hospital. This is so crazy. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to do once he gets there. He doesn’t know a thing about the medical profession. They’ll laugh him out of the hospital for sure. Castiel brings up the local hospital on his GPS so he won’t get lost. He starts his car up and drives down the road.

Castiel reaches the hospital and gets out of the car. A couple people he doesn’t even know nod their heads in his direction. Dean didn’t tell him that changing his career would also change his relationships with the people he knew. He starts to wonder now who he knows. Castiel makes his way through the hospital lobby and then to the nurses station. One of the nurses greets him with a “Hello, how are you this morning, Mr. Novak?”

Castiel just gives a polite smile and then answers back with a “Good, where am I at today?”

The nurse looks back at him dumbfound. “You forgot already. You have two surgeries lined up for this morning. The first surgery starts in…” The nurse looks at her watch “thirty minutes. Here’s your schedule for today.”

Castiel takes the clipboard and nods at the nurse. When he starts walking away he can hear the nurse whispering to someone. “That was different. I knew he was weird, but I didn’t know he was that weird.”

Castiel ignores the whispers and makes his way to the floor that his first surgery is on. Doctors and nurses pass by him in the hallways and nod their heads at him. He nods back even though he has no idea who they are. One doctor stops him and starts talking to him. “Cas, we missed you at the bar last night. Why didn’t you show up?”

Castiel smiles at the man before looking at his nametag. “Ezekiel, long time no talk. I was dead tired last night, I pulled a double so…”

Ezekiel looks at Castiel and laughs. “No you didn’t you nerd. You went home at like five yesterday. You said you didn’t feel good or something. You said you’d be at the bar though, but you never showed.”

Castiel laughs playing off that he has no idea what this stranger is talking about. “Oh yeah, I still wasn’t feeling good. Yeah, when I said I pulled a double I meant I pulled a double shift leaning over the toilet puking.” Castiel laughs again as the stranger fixes their face in disgust.

“I know I’m a doctor, but that’s still kind of gross. Well, hopefully you feel better. You must be really recuperating from a bad one because you hardly ever call me by my whole name. You usually just call me Zeke. Have a good one though!” Ezekiel walks in the opposite direction and Castiel stares at him for a little bit before he turns to continue walking. He makes it to his floor and the right room number. He walks in and sees nurses are all around the operating table. He goes around the corner where nurses are washing up. He looks at their attire and realizes he’s severely overdressed. He doesn’t even have on scrubs. He tells a nurse he’s going to go get something really fast and zips out of the room. He finds a gift store downstairs after wandering and looks over the many racks until he finds a rack of scrubs. He purchases a pair of light blue scrubs in his size. He finds a bathroom and changes as fast as possible. He doesn’t have a locker here he doesn’t think so he just throws his suit in the trash. He buries it at the bottom of the bin. He can’t do anything about his shoes so he’ll just try to cover them up as fast as possible. He washes his hands and returns to the surgery room. He’s already wasted so much time, and he’s lucky they haven’t put the patient under yet. It’s surprising he even knows that. He goes over to the washing area and scrubs down. He puts on the surgical gown, mask and glasses, over-shoes, and surgical cap. He pops on a pair of gloves and heads over to the operating table. He watches as a nurse looks at him waiting. He doesn’t realize what to do here. He stares at her back until some part of his brain tells him to nod at her. He nods at her with earnest and she looks down at the patient and administers the necessary drugs. The patient goes under successfully and the nurse next to him waits on his que. He remembers what the clipboard said. This was a supposed gall bladder removal. He clears his throat and says “scalpel”. The nurse reaches for the scalpel from the many instruments and hands it to Castiel. Castiel starts cutting open the patient and he’s even more surprised he knows where to cut.

Castiel breathes a sigh of relief once he finishes sewing the patient back up. He did it. No accidents, no incidents, and no one knows he’s a fake. He goes back over to the wash basin as the nurses take over. Castiel takes off the protective gear and washes his hands and arms thoroughly. Castiel can do this. He has one more surgery this morning and then he can go home, he guesses. He doesn’t know how any of this surgery shit works yet. All he knows is he’s going home. He makes his way out of the room and reads over his clipboard one more time. The next surgery might be a little difficult since it requires a skin graft but he can do this.

Castiel finishes the surgery and makes his way out the door and to his car. He has to tell Dean how his day went. He has to tell the genie thanks. Castiel drives down the road slowly, on account of the traffic, and makes his way home. When he opens his front door he sees Dean sitting on the couch catching cheerios in his mouth. Dean gets spooked because when he looks over to Castiel hundreds of Cheerios fall from the ceiling and land on the floor.

“I’ll clean that up.” Dean smiles nervously and snaps his fingers making the cheerios vanish into thin air. Castiel chooses to forget that happened, and makes his way to the couch. He plops down beside Dean. “Today was awesome. I performed two surgeries…successfully I might add.”

Dean laughs and slaps Castiel on the back. “I knew you could do it. Literally though, I knew you could do it.”

Castiel smiles as he reclines back on the couch. “I have new friends and everything. All of the people at my old job don’t even know who I am. I’ll miss some people, but I’m sure I’ll run into them again. I didn’t know you could do that. You changed my whole life with only one wish. I wonder what would happen if I made my next wish. I thought a lot about it at work. It’s not for me it’s for someone else, that’s why I’ve been thinking about it.”

Dean smiles and just pats Castiel’s shoulder again. “You’ll make it when you’re ready. No rush, I’m actually having fun here. So, take your time.”

Castiel looks at Dean before he jumps off the couch to go fix dinner. He has work tomorrow and three surgeries lined up. He’s going to knock them out of the park.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel settles into his life as a surgeon easily. He also settles with the fact that Dean has also fit into his life easily. Castiel always comes home to Dean’s hi-jinks which at first he hated. Then he realized it wasn’t a complete day without them.  Like the time that Dean had rode a horse around Castiel’s backyard, the time Dean made a kiddie pool full of Jell-O in his living room, or the time Dean invited a few other genies for tea and croquet. That last one was actually pretty fun because Castiel got to meet a few other genies and they were hilarious. They pulled pranks on a couple of his neighbors. His neighbor Harry was pretty pissed off when his newspaper kept flying out of his hand every time he tried to walk to his door. Castiel realized that Dean was someone he had been missing in his life. He went through the actions day in and day out, but with Dean he actually felt alive. It was the week before Thanksgiving when Castiel made his second wish. He held out on making it because he knew he would be without Dean for a full week. That wasn’t fair to Dean though or so Castiel thought. Dean was lounging on the sofa flipping through the movies on Netflix when Castiel walked into the living room demanding his attention.

“I want to make my second wish.” Castiel shifted from side to side as Dean took his time to pause the movie he just started. He gave Castiel his full attention and nodded for him to continue.

“I wish my sister would get her life together. She’s been wasting her life and needs help. I want her to have a job, a house, a family. I wish my sister was more stable.” Castiel closes his eyes and scrunches his forehead.

“You do realize, you don’t have to close your eyes every time you make a wish. That’s just on the movies. I think I can put your words into a wish though. I’ll need a week’s rest after. So, I’ll miss the Thanksgiving festivities.”

Castiel nods his head in understanding. “I’ll make sure to put your vase up so now one will knock you over.”

Dean winks at Castiel before he presses play on the remote “I’m just gonna umm…watch this movie first.”

Castiel laughs before he goes to the kitchen to make lunch. He calls his mother and father after Dean makes the wish. Dean returns to the urn and Castiel puts the urn at the top of his closet. He packs a suitcase with all his essentials. This Thanksgiving his parents want him and his sister to stay a week at their house. Castiel had agreed because he wanted to see what the wish had transformed his sister into.

Castiel heads out on the plane the next day. His mother is waiting for him at the airport along with his father. His mother hugs him warmly and his father shakes his hand before he pulls him into a hug as well. “Where’s Hannah?”

His mother smiles at him before saying “They’re all at the house waiting for us. She didn’t want to drag everyone out here.”

Castiel smiles as he focuses on the words his mother just said. They’re meaning multiple, Hannah has multiple people with her. Castiel might be an uncle. Castiel and his parents all jump into his father’s Buick and roll away from the airport. The drive to his parents’ house is longer than he remembered. “Did you guys move? You’re going the wrong way.”

Castiel’s mother shakes her head. “Castiel we’ve lived at the same place forever. Matter of fact you came up here last Christmas. Are you feeling alright honey?”

Castiel’s father scolds his mother when she reaches back to put a hand on his forehead. “Naomi, stop treating the boy like a child. Castiel, you’re not on drugs are you?”

Naomi fixes a frown on her face. “Chuck, you asking him if he’s on drugs isn’t any better.”

Castiel laughs at the familiar bickering. Even though his parent’s house has changed, they haven’t. Castiel slumps down in his seat. “I’m fine you guys. I’m just tired from the long trip.”

Naomi stops her hovering and turns around in her seat. The rest of the drive to his parents’ home is uneventful. They finally pull up to the house and Castiel has to double gasp. “Wow, it’s big.”

Naomi looks over Castiel again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Castiel nods his head. “Mom, when did you and dad move here again?”

Naomi looks concerned but answers his question anyway. “Last year, when you and Raphael gave us the keys. You don’t remember?”

Castiel looks back up at the house again. “Yeah, I remember I just like to hear the story so I can see your smile.”

Naomi smiles at her son and pinches his cheeks. “My precious boy, you’re too much for this world. Come on, I’m pretty sure Raphael doesn’t mind telling you the story. He loves to tell it.”

Castiel follows Naomi into the house and it’s even more impressive on the outside. He takes his shoes off in the foyer even though it’s mostly tile throughout. As soon as he shut the door his body collided with something. He looked down to realize two children were clinging off of him like a jungle gym. They peered up at him and they looked so much like Hannah. Castiel wanted to cry, he was officially an uncle. The girl looked about seven and the boy looked about four. The girl backed away slowly. “Uncle Cas, you said next time you saw me I could have a dollar. You promised!”

Castiel smiled at the girl. He didn’t know their names he would have to go with endearments. “Yeah sweetie, here.”

Castiel pulled a dollar out of his pocket and handed it over to his niece.

“Hey, how come Nat gets a dollar and I don’t.” the little boy clinging to his legs was now peering up with tear filled eyes.

“You do get a dollar, munchkin.” Castiel takes out another dollar from his pocket and hands it to the little boy.

The little boy takes the dollar and tries to put it in his pockets. The girl Nat helps him after a while. The boy blinks up at Castiel again. “I don’t like that name. I don’t want to be little.”

Castiel smiles down on the boy while he situates his things back into his own pocket. “What do you want me to call you then?”

“Natalie, Tristan, stop bothering your uncle and go play outside!” Hannah rounds the corner with a frown on her face.

Castiel looks up to take in his sister’s appearance. She’s not that much different from what she used to be. The only thing that’s changed is her choice in clothes. Instead of wearing short shorts and tank tops all the time, now she opts for pants suits and blazers. “Hannah, how are you? It’s been a while.”

Hannah smiles at Castiel before bringing him into a hug. The children scurry away from them and run into the living room. “It has been a while hasn’t it. I was telling Raphael that you would show up sooner or later. He’s been waiting to talk business with you.”

“Business?” Castiel follows Hannah into the living room. The kids are running in circles chasing each other until Raphael shoos them outside. Hannah smiles and kisses Raphael before she sits down on the couch. Naomi and Chuck are in the dining room working on a crossword puzzle. Raphael sees Castiel and shakes his hand. “Castiel, it’s been awhile. How are things at the hospital?”

Castiel sits down on the recliner opposite Hannah and Raphael. “Oh, they’re great. The surgeries are easy and the pay is good.”

Raphael throws his head back with a laugh. “I can only imagine. I actually wanted to discuss something with you. My company wants to invest in some business around your area. What would be a good spot?”

Castiel wrinkles his nose in thought. “I’m guessing in the company I used to…I mean Warren Pharmaceuticals. They do a lot of good. The last time I checked they’re always looking for investors to take time in the company. They develop things constantly. Most investors get their money back tenfold within a year or so.”

Raphael scratches his chin with his fingers. “I’ll make sure to look them up then.”

“Naomi said you’re the person to go to when asking the history of this house. She said you love to tell the story. I’m rather interested if you don’t mind.” Castiel leans his body more towards Raphael.

“Sure, well after you signed on with the hospital and they gave you that big bonus you wanted to do something nice. You came to me and I matched your bonus. You wanted it to be a surprise to your parents, but you had no idea where they would like to live. We got Hannah involved to ask the nitty gritty questions and she found out they wanted to relocate to Dayton. We scavenged through fifty thousand newspapers and internet listings before we stumbled upon this beauty. When we handed the keys to Naomi and Chuck they were so surprised that we had to practically carry Naomi over here. She had fainted and Chuck was so out of it that he didn’t even realize it.” Raphael laughs and looks over to Naomi and Chuck who smile at him.

“He’s lucky we didn’t think too much into with Hannah being a real estate agent. We should have known.” Naomi and Chuck roll their eyes before they look back down at their crossword puzzle.

Castiel notices the interaction and then proceeds to ask the next question boggling in his brain. “What are you guys going to do for your anniversary?”

Hannah sits up joining the conversation as she puts her phone away. “We were thinking Hawaii. I’ve never been and Raphael has only been there on business. We’ll have to make the trip a week after our anniversary though since I have training that week in January. Naomi and Chuck are going to watch the kids for us. Since they’re a little older now, they’re not so much of a handful.”

Raphael rubs the small of Hannah’s back. “I can’t believe it’s already been eight years. I’m still as happy as the day I met her.”

Castiel slumps back on the recliner. Eight years, that means Hannah would have been twenty-two when they got married. This proves Castiel’s theory right. Natalie must be about seven. He’ll have to find out Tristan’s age in due time. He’s pretty sure he’ll find out during their next birthdays. Naomi and Chuck start setting out plates of food on the table. “Alright kiddos, this food’s going to go to waste if we all don’t eat soon.”

Castiel smiles at the table piled high with every food imaginable. This holiday might be his favorite holiday yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading! Make sure to leave comments and kudos for me. They really make my day.

Castiel pulls up to the house and isn’t surprised at all to see Dean building a snowman in the backyard. Snow was to be expected around the first few weeks of December. He walks through the house to find everything spotless. He puts his luggage in the foyer promising himself he’ll put it all away once he feels like it. He walks out to the backyard to help Dean with his snowman. Dean sees Castiel and waves to him with the Carrot nose in his hand. “I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“I didn’t expect to come back so soon, but Raphael and Hannah wanted to call it a trip. They went back to New York, so I flew back home. I had fun though. Everything was perfect.”

Dean hands Castiel a pile of buttons. Castiel starts fixing them to the front of the snowman. “Hannah seemed really happy with Raphael. Her kids are so smart and beautiful. Natalie and Tristan are awesome kids, and I’m happy to be their uncle. My parents are doing great they barely argue anymore. Did you also know Raphael and I bought my parents their house? I had no idea you put that into the wish.”

Dean chuckles a little. “I didn’t put it into the wish.”

Castiel stops putting on the buttons. “What do you mean you didn’t put it in the wish?”

Dean sits down on the frozen ground. “My wishes work a little bit different for everyone. It depends on the persons true intentions. When you wished to become a surgeon, didn’t you notice your house and car didn’t change?”

Castiel went back to placing the buttons slowly. “Yeah, I thought that was kind of odd, but go on.”

“If money was the reason behind that wish, then your house and car would have reflected that. Since helping people and living an exciting life was your motive your wish reflected that. Hence, your parents’ house and the multiple surgeries you perform that most normal surgeons don’t. You wanted the experience so that’s what you got. As far as the wish for Hannah you wanted the best for her, but it was a little selfish because you wanted it for you. That’s why she has kids and a husband. I see lonely all over you Castiel and so did the wish. As long as you’re happy with it though that’s all that matters.” Dean drops down in the snow to make a snow angel. Castiel finishes putting on the last button and then joins Dean in the snow. “Do you know what you want for your last wish?”

Castiel stills in the snow to look over at Dean. “I’m thinking about it, but after you just told me all of that I’m not really sure now.”

Castiel starts waving his arms mimicking Dean. Dean gets up from the harsh snow and looks down at the angel he’s made. “Nice, I think I’ll call it Hope.”

Castiel gets up from the snow and then looks at his angel. “I think I’ll call mine Faith.”

Dean smiles at Castiel. “I think that’s a nice name.”

Castiel walks back towards the house and Dean follows skipping along the way.

\------------------------

 

December flies by in a blur. Castiel performs his duties at work and eventually starts meeting up with co-workers outside of work. If this is his life now he might as well make the most of it. Dean makes good company every evening Castiel goes home. Castiel starts wondering if the last wish he makes would change everything significantly. January also flies by and so does Natalie’s eighth birthday. Hannah and Raphael leave for their honeymoon as well. February creeps by slowly and near the fourteenth Castiel finds himself in the house with Dean reading books and looking into a blazing fireplace. It feels…normal. Castiel begins to get antsy with impatience. He needs to hunker down and make the wish whether it turns out bad or good. That’s why he’s sitting at the dining room table waiting on Dean to wake up. When he sees Dean walking up rubbing his eyes he motions at the chair for Dean to sit down. Dean pulls the chair out and claps his hands. Two plates appear before Castiel and himself. They’re filled with sausage and eggs. Castiel picks up his fork and starts eating. “I think I’m ready to make my third wish now.”

Dean blinks his eyes and looks up at Castiel. Castiel continues to eat his eggs, but at the corner of his eye he can see sadness across Dean’s face. Dean looks back down and picks up his fork. “I’m ready to hear it, buddy.”

Castiel chews the last little bit of food in his mouth. “I know you said you can’t grant people love, but I have fallen in love with someone and I want them to be with me. Since, I can’t wish for love I wish for….”

Dean looks back up not moving a muscle. Castiel chews his bottom lip gently. “I want to wish for their freedom. Whatever happens after that I’ll accept, but I’m selfishly wishing for my chance at happiness. Dean…?”

Dean puts his fork down and folds his hands up underneath the table. “Yeah.”

“I wish for your freedom.” Castiel closes his eyes and then opens them again forgetting he doesn’t have to close them. Dean stares into Castiel’s eyes before a gold glow washes over Dean’s body. Castiel gasps loudly as he looks at the seat that’s now empty. Castiel jumps up and runs into his bedroom. He opens his closet and reaches for the urn at the top of it. He hopes that he doesn’t find a little Dean lounging inside. When he looks it over the urn is back to its dingy condition. One ruby and one diamond are left on the outside of the bronzed urn. The symbol that sat on top of the lid is gone. He opens the lid and dust poofs into his face. He smiles to himself because he got his wish. Dean’s free, but where is he now?”

\---------------------------

Castiel goes through the motions as March passes by. His job is easier now since he’s performed almost every surgery that there is. His family is stronger and his bond with his sister is impenetrable. All thanks to the genie that disappeared from his life. Castiel stands in front of the nurse’s station in the waiting room. He’s done all his surgeries for the day, but he likes to hang out in front of the nurse’s station and exchange horror surgery stories. He laughs at one of the nurses going into depth about a man that woke up during surgery. From the sound of it, it wasn’t pretty. The entrance doors slide open and a few distraught men walk in. They’re huddled around a man who’s holding his arm. One of the men excuses himself from the circle and walks up to the nurse’s station. Castiel pretends that he’s not interested in what the man has to say, but he secretly eavesdrops.

“I think my friend broke his arm. We were riding dirt bikes and he tried to land the impossible and his bike flew out and under him.” The nurse hands the distraught man a clipboard and tells him to fill out the forms. The nurse looks back over to Castiel. “Are you busy right now? All of the other doctors are on the floor with patients.”

Castiel shakes his head. “I can take this.”

The nurse waits patiently for the man to come back with the clipboard. The man doesn’t take long and the nurse calls the man holding his arm to the station. Castiel reassures his friends that he’ll be well taken care of before he shoos them back to the waiting room. The man holding his arm turns towards Castiel and Castiel gasps. He has shorter hair and he’s covered in dirt, but Castiel would recognize Dean from anywhere. The man smiles and winces at Castiel. “I’m ready, Doc.”

Castiel smiles back before grabbing the clipboard the nurse hands him. He looks it over even though he knows everything on it. “Dean, right? Don’t you worry, I’m going to help you Dean because you’ve helped me.”

Dean looks over to Castiel as they hobble down the hospital hall. “Do I know you?”

Castiel smiles again patting Dean on his back. “No, but I’d like to know you.”

Dean snorts and chuckles a little. “Am I getting hit on at a hospital?”

Castiel laughs and points Dean into one of the empty rooms. “Maybe.”


End file.
